When Turtles meet Detectives
by KuwabaraMikey17
Summary: When April and Botan are kidnapped by the turtles brother it's up to the Turtles and their new allies the spirit detectives to save them.
1. Prologue

Prologue-Demons of the Round Table I

This is my First Fanfiction I DO NOT OWN ANY YU YU HAKUSHO CHARACTERS OR NINJA TURTLES CHARACTERS ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS OF THESE COOL SHOWS. I DO OWN THE BAD GUYS IN THIS STORY

_Flashback_

_My name is Virichi but you can call me Baby Greed. How I became Baby Greed you ask? Well in my past I was an ordinary turtle in a glass jar with four other turtles the ones you know as the ninja turtles. Like them I was mutated by the TCR stuff. I also share their Master Splinter. But one day I challenged Leonardo to a battle of weapons I had the mace, he had the Twin Katana Swords. We had a great but he won so I was banished from the family. Then one day a demon's blood spilled on me, I transformed into a red ninja turtle. Then a demon named Malari the IV came through a warp hole to look for an item that found here he had an assistant name Polar "Baby Blues" Bear._

_They took me in and taught me the ways of being a bad guy. Then one day in front of my eyes the fox demon named Yoko Kurama destroyed Malari and Polar for an item._

_That was when I took revenge and changed my name to Baby Greed and gathered more villains like me to form the Demons of the Round Table. Now for the revenge I deserve I choose Genghis Ton to fulfill my revenge on the fox and his friends and the ninja turtles._


	2. Chapter One The Kidnapping

Chapter 1- The kidnapping

At the Round Table

"Genghis Ton!" Baby Greed says

Genghis Ton is a gorilla-human demon with milk chocolate fur black eyes, black Chinese like hair, four arms (two are human, the other two are gorilla, and he's intelligent to.

"Yes Master Greed." Genghis Ton says.

"I want you to go and do something for Kidnap two girls for me: April O' Neil and Koenma's assistant Botan bring them to me so I can get to tell my brother's that these boys in another world kidnap April and vice versa." Baby Greed says.

"Yes Master Greed."

He Disappears

Meanwhile in the Turtles' world

"Hey, guys, April's got something new at her shop." Raph says.

"What's it Raph?" Casey says.

"I don't know she said it was a surprise."

"Well let's go see her." Leo says

"Hey who wants some pizza before we go?" Mikey asks.

"Come, Twiddle Dumb, let's go." Don answers.

"Ok."

Meanwhile at April's place

"I can't wait to show the guys my new antique I got from China the Golden Chinese Vase from Ancient China." April says as she heard a crashing sound. "What was that?"

She goes to investigate the sound she looks outside to see a cat eating out of the trash can.

Oh it was just a cat eating trash I thought it was the guys trying to scare me like last time. She says as she saw Genghis Ton and screams. "Who are you?"

"You're just the person I'm looking for." Genghis Ton says in a Chinese accent.

"Watch it, Ape, I know Ninjitsu."

"Of course, Miss O'Neil, I know everything about you."

He grabs her.

"Let go of me you big ape."

He disappears with April.

A second later

"April, where are you? Leo says.

"I wonder where April is?" Casey says

"Look what's on the floor." Don says as he picks an orb up.

"What is it?" Raph asks.

"Some kind of globe thing."

"Break it, Donny." Leo says.

Don breaks it.

"Hello baby brothers." Baby Greed says.

"Virichi!" Leo exclaims.

"Yes it is me Virichi. Now I'm called Baby Greed I know who kidnapped your little April it was these boys who live in another world." Baby Greed says. 'They have super powers so go through this portal to get to their land." "Well?"

"I say we go to find April." Raph says

"Yeah." Mikey says.

"Come on, Leo." Don says.

"I'll come too." Casey says.

"Ok, let's go." Leo says.

They go through a portal.

At the same time in Spirit World

"Jorge?" Koenma shouts

Yes, Koenma, sir." Jorge replies.

"Get, Botan, Now!" Koenma screams again.

"Yes, Sir!" Jorge replies as went to find Botan. "Botan!"

"Yes!" Botan answers.

"Lord Koenma wants to see you." Jorge says.

"Ok." Botan says as he went to Koenma. "Yes, sir, Koenma."

"Botan, I want you to take this tape to Yusuke." Koenma says.

"Yes, Sir." Botan says.

A second later.

"Yusuke should be at school." Botan says as she ran into Genghis Ton. "Who are you?"

"You don't need to worry, Miss Botan, you will be safe with me." Genghis Ton says.

"Let go, you hairy person." Botan screams as beats on his back.

"I should worry if I were you, soon your little friends are going be destroyed by some "unusual" creatures with weapons." Genghis Ton says.

After school

"Alright, schools out and it's the weekend." Yusuke says as he yawns.

"Yeah," Kuwabara says sadly.

"What's wrong?" Yusuke asks.

"Nothing." Kuwabara replies.

"Yusuke, Kuwabara, come here" Kurama says.

Both ran to Kurama and Hiei

"What's going on Kurama?" Yusuke asks.

"Botan's oar is here, and there's a tape for another mission and a globe." Kurama says.

He breaks it.

"Hello, Detective and friends, I know who kidnapped Botan there are some mutant demons that have ninja weapons who is coming to your world at your master Genkai's Temple." Baby Greed says "Will you accept?"

"I say we go." Yusuke says.

"Me too." Kuwabara says.

"I agree." Hiei says.

"We have to warn Genkai." Kurama says

"Soon my brothers and those detectives will hurt them selves and never know who did kidnap April and Botan." Baby Greed says as he laughs sinisterly.

End of chapter 1


	3. Chapter Two Turtles Vs Detectives

Chapter 2- Turtles Vs Detectives

At the portal's exit

"Hey there's a light at the end of the portal." Mikey says.

"Duh, Mikey!" Raph says.

They land on the ground. They are near the cave. The TMNT and Casey look around. They see a Japanese Dojo and they are amazed.

"Where are we?" Casey asks.

"It looks like a temple of some sort." Don says.

"We'll sight see later right now we have to find April." Leo says.

At the same time, the spirit detectives are getting to Genkai's dojo. They running up the stairs near Genkai's dojo.

"Come on, guys, we have to hurry to save Botan from those mutant demon monsters." Yusuke says.

"Yeah, when I get my hands on those mutant demons…" Kuwabara says.

"What are you going to do talk them to death?" Hiei asks in a taunting way.

"Shut up, shorty!" Kuwabara growls.

"Come on, Grandma needs us." Yusuke says.

At a cave not far from Genkai's Temple. The TMNT see Genkai's Temple and they see Genkai training and then she goes back into the dojo.

"Look, guys, there's some old lady over there." Mikey says pointing to Genkai.

"Maybe she took April." Casey says wanting to go to the dojo.

"I doubt it. She looks too old." Raph says boldly.

"Raph, looks can be deceiving." Leo says in disbelief of his brother.

"Well, the old lady wasn't in the description our brother told us." Mikey says.

"Mikey's right."

"But we can hold her hostage right?" Raph asks impatiently.

No, Raph, we're not evil!" Leo yell not believing what his brother said.

"Who is that over there?" Mikey asks as he saw Yusuke and the others.

"Looks like some boys have come to play." Raph says excitely.

"Alright, let's go." Leo says as they hid in the tree with Casey

At the same time, the spirit detectives got Genkai's dojo. They soon felt the very little energy that TMNT has.

"You feel that?" Yusuke asks the others.

"Yeah." Kuwabara replies feeling the same thing.

"Looks like some low-level trash came to play." Hiei says excitedly.

"We must be ready for anything." Kurama says seriously.

Hiei gets the in tree. He looks with his jagan eye and feels someone in the tree. The figure in moving fast enough for Hiei to see the figure.

"_Someone's here in this tree_." Hiei thought.

The figure attacks Hiei. It reveals to be Raph with his one of his sais in one hand and holding Hiei with the other hand. Hiei has his sword up to Raph's throat.

"Your one of those mutant freaks!" Hiei says angrily.

"And your one of those boys with powers." Raph says angrily as well.

"You tell me where Botan is and I'll spare your life."

"Was that a threat short stuff? I a'int afraid of those threats."

"Hn, we'll see about that."

Hiei smacks Raph. Raph falls down from the tree. He lands on the ground on his feet. Hiei follows behind him. Raph gets both of his sais out.

"That's it!"

Raph charges Hiei and Hiei takes his cloak off and his bandana to reveal the Jagan eye. Rap scoffs at Hiei angrily.

"Tell me where April is, you three-eyed freak."

"First, you tell me where Botan is then I know whether not to kill you or not."

With Leo and Yusuke, Leo looks down and sees Raph fighting Hiei. He slaps his hand on his forehead. Yusuke gets under the tree without Leo and the others knowing.

"Oh great, Raph started a fight." Leo says annoyed.

"I know you're up there, freak." Yusuke says.

"Who are calling a freak?" Leo says as he jumps down and charges at Yusuke.

"Be ready, freak! SPIRIT GUN!"

Yusuke shot his spirit gun and Leo dodges it. Leo stops and wonders what that was.

"Was that your best shot?"

"This won't miss. SPIRIT GUN!"

With Don, Kurama, Mikey, Kuwabara and Casey. Mikey, Don and Casey are watching but soon Don and Casey jump off the tree leaving Mikey alone.

"Well if Leo and Raph are fighting then we should too Don…Uh Don?" Mikey asks Don but sees Don's facing Kurama

"Hey, pretty boy, come over here." Don says as Kurama pulls a rose from hair.

"You're going to fight me with a rose you got anything better."

Rose turns into whip. Don in shock seeing rose turn into an whip. Don gets weapon but is nervous a little seeing Kurama.

"Oh, me and my big mouth."

"Rose Whip!" Kurama says as his Rose Whip grabs Don.

"Whoa!"

"Great where's Casey?" Mikey says.

"Alright, Boys, time for a Hockey practice." Casey says charging toward Hiei and Raph.

"Casey, no!" Leo says seeing Casey charge in that direction.

"Goongala!"

Hiei zooms toward Casey and hits Casey with the back of the sword causing Casey to hit toward the wall and the TMNT are in shock.

"Stay down, fool." Hiei says.

"Stay away from Casey, freak of nature." Raph says as he threw a sai at Hiei.

"I'm all alone." Mikey says.

"I'll give you a fight." Kuwabara says boldly as put his spirit sword out.

"You know you're ugly right."

"That's it, mutant freak!"

"You know you talk too…"

Kuwabara swipes at him. Mikey ducks real fast. Kuwabara keeps swinging his sword around getting angrier.

"You talk even more, freak!"

"Stop calling me a freak, ugly."

Kuwabara swipes him again but Mikey wraps his nunchucks around his sword. Kuwabara smiles confidently and picks up Mikey with his sword and swings him around.

"Heyyyyyy!" Mikey screams while being swung.

Kuwabara throwsMikey on the ground and Mikey gets back up. He drops his nunchucks on the ground and Kuwabara makes his sword disappear.

"That's it, I'll fight with my hands." Mikey says annoyed charging at Kuwabara.

"Bring it on, freak!" Kuwabara says grabbing Mikey's hand and pushing him back.

Meanwhile Baby Greed is watch and smiling victoriously know his brothers are losing to the spirit detectives. He does the same when spirit detectives are losing to the turtles.

"That's it, my baby brothers; you get what you deserve while you'll never know what happen to your precious April." Baby Greed says as touched April.

"Don't touch me!" April screams.

"And the detectives don't where Botan is."

He touches Botan as well.

"Don't touch me either!" Botan screams.

"Look at them unaware what they are doing."

Baby Greed goes to watch his brothers and the spirit detectives. Meanwhile April and Botan were struggling to get out. Both of them stop and turn around.

"Oh, I wish I had something to cut us out. What is your name?" Botan asks April who trying to reach her knife.

"April O'Neil, what's yours?" April asks Botan who trying to get out as well.

"Botan."

"I have a knife now I can reach it. I Got it."

She cuts her and Botan loose. They both sneak out with Baby Greed knowing. Botan summons her oar April is surprised but gets on the oar. They both escape.

"Come on, April, let's get to the boys and your turtle friends before they hurt each other."

"Right."

Will they get to them in time?

End of Chapter 2


	4. Chapter Three Realization and the Plan

Chapter 3-Realization and the Plan

"We've got to hurry, Botan, the boys are to hurt themselves." April says in worry.

"I know how Yusuke and the guys are." Botan says in the same tone.

"I know how Casey and the turtles are too!"

"Well, we've better get a move on!"

At Genkai's Place the guys are still fighting. Hiei and Raph clashing sai to sword. Leo is dodging Yusuke's attacks. Kuwabara is swing Mikey around by his foot. Don and Kurama are blocking each others attacks.

"You're a strong opponent." Leo says exhausted .

"You're not so bad you're self." Yusuke says in the same.

"You're actually worth fighting, little guy." Kuwabara says tired.

"You too, big guy." Mikey says in the same.

"Nice Defensive strategy!" Kurama says worn out.

"You too!" Don says in same tone.

"I like this guy he worth fighting." Raph says bushed.

"Well, a worthy opponent." Hiei says in same tone.

At the warehouse Baby Greed goes back to the girls thinking they were still there laughing sinisterly.

"Now, they should finish each other off." Baby Greed says as he turns to talk the girls but doesn't see them. "Hey, girls, where are the girls they escaped, Genghis Ton, go find them."

"Yes, Sir," Genghis Ton says

Meanwhile April and Botan get to the boys before they start attacking each other. Botan lands her oar near the boys and they see the boys about to attack each other.

"We're here, let's go." Botan says as she and April run toward the boys.

"Let's stop them." April says as she keeps running as well.

"Boys, stop."

"Botan!" Yusuke says in shock.

"You too!" April shouts.

"April!" Leo says in shock.

"What happen?" Raph asks in shock.

"You're eldest brother capture us then try to blame it on you guys." April replies explaining the situation.

"Same here." Botan says in agreement.

"Virichi did this." Leo says in anger.

"That punk made us fight for nothing!" Yusuke says annoyed.

"Let's us introduce ourselves I'm Leonardo."

"Raphael." Raph says.

"Donatello." Don says.

"Michelangelo, Call me Mikey." Mikey says.

"Well, I'm Yusuke Urameshi, Spirit Detective." Yusuke says.

"Kazuma Kuwabara." Kuwabara says.

"Hiei." Hiei says.

"Shuichi Minamino, but you can call me Kurama." Kurama says.

"An old woman can't get any sleep without her apprentice waking her up." Genkai says annoyed.

"Sorry, Grandma, our mistake." Yusuke says sarcastically.

"Are you the great Genkai?" Leo asks in shock.

"Yes, I am" Genkai says confused.

"I'm Leonardo, I know you are a master of martial arts."

"Sometimes I wish I wasn't."

"By the way who's your apprentice?"

"You're standing in front of him."

"Yusuke is the apprentice?"

"Yes, but he's also a dimwit."

Yusuke growls. The others laugh as Genkai went back to her dojo and April and Botan explains everything that happen.

"We need a plan to get back at Virichi." Leo says calmly.

"Got one?" Yusuke asks looking at Leo.

"No, does anyone have one?"

"I have one, let's disguise ourselves as a bad guy then fight him." Mikey says excitedly.

"One thing, genius, why do we need disguises?" Kuwabara asks annoyed.

"Ignore him." Raph says annoyed.

"He's more of an idiot than Kuwabara." Hiei says nonchalantly.

"Hey!" Mikey says annoyed.

"I have one but it involves two of us being bait." Don says with his bag in hand.

"Which two should good for the job?" Leo asks Don.

"How about both of the fools" Hiei says nonchalantly.

"Good idea, Kuwabara and Mikey, you guys keep Genghis Ton busy."

"We didn't have a say in this!" Kuwabara says irritated .

"Yeah!" Mikey says in same tone.

"You two are the only ones who taunt well." Leo says with sly smirk.

"Meanwhile Kurama and I will disable the security if there's any." Don says pointing to his bag.

"I guess Hiei and I battle any monster in our way." Raph says putting his fist together to fight.

"I would enjoy that!" Hiei says with sly smile.

"So Yusuke and I will handle Virichi." Leo says calmly.

"That's the plan." Don says.

"So we go to the warehouse tonight." Leo says calmly.

"Why tonight when we can do it now?" Hiei asks wondering why they would wait.

"In case you forgot we are mutants people are more likely to see us."

"Are you afraid of a few humans looking at you?"

"Fine, we'll go now."

Will they be successful?

End of Chapter 3


	5. Chapter Four Fight and Returning Home

Chapter 4- The Fight and Returning Home

They get to the Baby Greed's hiding place. They see Geghis Ton and Leo motions for everyone to come closer so they can proceed with Don's plan.

"Alright, everyone knows the plan." Leo says calmly.

"I just don't understand why we have to distract the four arm creep?" Kuwabara asks annoyed.

"Yeah, he could crush us." Mikey says in worry.

"Well, then, bye." Raph says sarcastically.

"Not funny, Raph."

"You too, idiot." Hiei says in the same tone as Raph.

"Not Funny, Hiei." Kuwabara says.

"Hello, Detectives and Turtles." Genghis Ton says smirking.

"Go!" Leo says.

"Hey, four arms got four eyes too." Mikey taunts.

"Why you little turtle." Genghis Ton says as Mikey disappeared. "Where did the little turtle go?"

"Behind you, monster." Kuwabara says punching Genghis Ton.

"What! The human boy! I thought you destroyed the turtle." Genghis Ton says in surprise.

"Nope."

"We decided to kick your butt first." Mikey says.

"With what?" Genghis Ton asks.

"A sword." Kuwabara says.

"And Nunchucks." Mikey says.

"Ahh!" Genghis Ton screams as Kuwabara and Mikey came close.

Meanwhile Raph and Hiei are beating up the monsters. They run into a monster that is big and has lots of eyes.

"Hey, Hiei?" Raph says.

"What?" Hiei answers.

"There's a monster blocking our way."

"Should we kill it or knock it out?"

"Knock him out then throw him outside."

"Saves time."

Hiei and Raph beat up the monster. They throw him outside of the Baby Greed's warehouse. Raph and Hiei keeps walking and beating up more monsters.

"That was fun." Raph says excitedly.

"I enjoyed it." Hiei says proudly.

"No, please no more" The first monster says scared.

"Shut up, fool."

Meanwhile

"You're a mechanic genius." Kurama says while turning his rose into a whip.

"I know, Security Systems are my favorite." Don says excitedly.

"Hey, intruders are in here." The second Monster says to the other monsters.

"I'll handle them you disarm the system." Kurama says seriously.

"Roger." Don says.

"Rose Whip."

"Your little whip won't hurt us." The Third Monster says laughing.

"That's what I said earlier." Don thought as the monsters were getting beat up.

Meanwhile Leo and Yusuke are getting closer to Baby Greed's main floor. Both the blue clad turtle and spirit detective keep on running.

"Are we there yet?" Yusuke asks as Baby Greed comes toward them.

"This will be your last stand, brother and detective." Baby Greed says.

"No, it isn't, Virichi." Leo says angrily.

"It's Baby Greed, idiot."

"I don't care what your called I'm taking you down with my new friend."

"It's your entire fault your brothers angry." Yusuke says sarcastically.

"First, my brother then you detective." Baby Greed says as got his mace.

"I beat you once I can beat you again." Leo says as he and Yusuke attack.

They fight Virichi and he is defeated. Baby Greed gets up and he goes and escape with his injuries.

"Master Splinter taught you well but you haven't seen the last of me brother." Baby Greed says. "You too, spirit detective."

"I'll be waiting." Leo says calmly.

"Me, too." Yusuke says in the same tone.

Later everyone is back at Genkai's dojo and the TMNT are using the same portal technology to get back to New York.

"Well, thanks, guys, you're really cool." Casey says.

"Thanks, you too." Yusuke replies.

"Good bye, now." Botan says.

"Nice Meeting you." April says.

"Bye." The Turtles and Casey and April say as they left to their world.

"They should come more often." Botan says.

"Yeah." Yusuke says.

"Mike's actually a funny guy." Kuwabara says.

"Reminds me of you." Hiei says.

"What does that suppose to mean?"

In the Turtles' world. They are thinking the same thing.

"Those guys are powerful." Mikey says.

"But they were also great allies." Leo says.

"I can't believe our brother's back." Raph says.

Don't worry, Raph, we'll get him."

The End


End file.
